Times Square Takeover
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Otto, Reggie, Twister, Clio, Sam and Trish invade Times Square for the biggest party on the planet, 'New Year's Rockin' Eve! But they're in for more than they bargained for...a lot more! Rated T for now, possible jump to M for later chapters.
1. What Did You Get Us Into?

**Here's my 2nd 'Rocket Power' story! This time, the Rocket Crew (along with Clio and Trish) take over Times Square for New Year's Eve! I wanted to write this for the day itself, but it completely slipped my mind until I watched Daya's Times Square performance of 'Hide Away' (a song that I can't get out of my head and wouldn't put past Reggie, Clio and Trish to get into). Anyway, this is just fanwork here, everyone! ENJOY!**

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Otto's log: Stardate - December 31, 2015. We're about 3,000 miles from Ocean Shores in the City That Never Sleeps - New York, New York. The girl to my left is my sister Reggie. To my right is my girlfriend Clio. We found out they're both redheads about a year ago. Standing next to Reggie is my best bro, Twister. By the way, he's dating my sister and I'm dating Twister's cousin...she's about 2 years older than me. Behind me is the inventor of our crew, Sam 'The Squid' Dullard and his girlfriend, Trish Beckham...who's also one of Reggie's girlfriends. Awkwardness - MAJOR CHECK. You might be asking yourself 'Why are you in New York in the dead of winter?' Allow me to explain. It all began this time last year.

* * *

FLASHBACK - December 31, 2014

It was like any other New Year's before it, except that we were at the Shore Shack with our friends and family watching our favorite holiday special, 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest'. We had watched Idina Menzel mess up 'Let It Go', Twist, Sam and I butchered MAGIC!'s 'Let Your Hair Down' and 'Rude', then Twist and I proceeded to screw up Florida-Georgia Line's 'Cruise', 'Sun Daze' and 'This Is How We Roll'. And, of course, Reggie and Clio butchered 'Welcome to New York' and 'Shake It Off', a pair of hit songs from their favorite artist, Taylor Swift. I blame Reggie's horrible singing on that one. Finally, it was time for a yearly tradition of Team Rocket, my spot-on imitation of Dick Clark doing the countdown to the New Year.

"Alright, Dick! Take it away!", Twister said in his best Ryan Seacrest voice as he threw it over to me.

"Thank you, Ryan. Now, I don't care where you are, you'll never find a bigger party than right here in New York.", I began. "Got about 3 minutes left until 2015. Check the digital clock, got 11:57:20, not much longer now. Keep your eyes on that ball, it'll begin to drop in about 30 seconds from now. There's over 2,600 Waterford Crystal triangles on that ball, 300 of which have the new Gift of Imagination pattern. They make those triangles in Waterford, Ireland, ship them off to the airport in Dublin, fly them to New York for installation on the ball and all of Ireland is very proud.", I explained as the drop was launched on TV. "And here we go! New York City Mayor Bill De Blasio and members of the International Rescue Committee LAUNCHING THE DROP! And we are closing in! 2015 will be here in 40 seconds from now! There'll be plenty of sore necks tomorrow morning, but plenty of celebration! 30 seconds to go until 2015! And we're gonna count it from here down when we get to 20!" I continued as everyone started counting down to 2015.

"20! 19! 18! 17! 16! 15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2015!", I shouted as Tito released the confetti. I kissed Clio and Twister kissed Reggie a la Dick Clark's New Year's kiss with his wife, Kari. Little did I know...REGGIE RECORDED THE WHOLE THING! The next day, she posted it to her Zine's website! By February, it went viral! One of the comments was by Ryan Seacrest himself! He wrote "Reggie, your brother has the spirit of Dick Clark burning bright inside him. I would love it if you, Otto and your friends join me for New Year's Rockin' Eve 2016! - Ryan Seacrest" Knowing my sister, she was quick to accept.

* * *

BACK TO TIMES SQUARE

And that's how we all got here. Did I mention Ryan Seacrest took us here himself? I gotta admit, he's a nice guy. I now see why him and Raymundo were best friends in college. Anyway, about Reggie and Clio...let's just say they went absolutely bonkers when they first saw Ryan Seacrest.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Oh my god! We're actually here in Times Square for New Year's Eve! Ryan Seacrest is right there in front of us!

"Cool it, Rocket Girl! Celebrities don't like it when you get overexcited.", Otto reminds me for about the hundredth time today. Twister, on the other hand, he just kisses me to calm me down. Save the kissing for midnight, Twist.

"Who else is coming on tonight, Sam?", I ask the brains of our group.

"Well, let's just find out...", Sam begins as he checks the schedule of performers on his iPad. Having a father who works at Apple does have its rewards, so kudos to Sam. "We have Carrie Underwood and Demi Lovato, but you already knew that. Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth will be on at 8:30 to perform 'See You Again' from Furious 7, Luke Bryan will be on just before 11. Daya will be on around 7:30-8:00 to perform 'Sit Still, Look Pretty', 'Hide Away' and 'Empire State of Mind'. And here's a surprise...we're gonna be on just before midnight to perform John Lennon's 'Imagine' before we head back to rejoin Ryan Seacrest on the 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' stage for the countdown to 2016.", Sam read off. Naturally, Clio squealed like a overzealous pre-teen, except for the fact that she was 17! I, on the other hand, was calm...save for the facts that Demi Lovato was gonna be here, we were gonna be on with Ryan Seacrest and that they were gonna be playing Taylor Swift's new 'Out Of The Woods' music video on the ABC SuperSign later tonight! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Clio and I are big time Swifties! And as I think about how amazing tonight will be, I catch Twister staring at my breasts! That cute, lovable dork! "Eyes front, Twist.", I tell him.

* * *

(Twister's POV)

Aw man, busted by Rocket Girl again! This is what I get for having a hot girlfriend! Aw, well. As we all make our way to Times Square Studios to prepare for 'New Year's Rockin' Eve', I think to myself..."Man, what did Otto and Reggie get us into?"

* * *

 **Yeah, Twist. What did Otto and Reggie get you guys into? You're in New York City on New Year's Eve for the biggest party on the planet. Think that one over for a minute or two.**

 **Anyway, that's chapter 1! Got chapter 2 in the works! Please review!**


	2. Taking The Stage

**What's up, everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2 of 'Times Square Takeover'! Be advised, there's some music in this chapter and that this is all fanwork. Nothing in this story is mine, I'm just borrowing it.** **Reader discretion is strongly advised. ROLL IT!**

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Otto's log - Stardate: still New Year's Eve 2015. Wait a second! What is this? 'Star Trek: Voyager'? As good as all the shows on UPN were, I wouldn't be caught dead watching that show! Sam, on the other hand...he's another story. Anyway, it's 11 AM in New York. The crowd outside is building up. The gang and I are seeing people from all around the world, from as far off as Australia, converge here in Times Square to ring in 2016. Luckily, we're safe here at Times Square Studios with Ryan Seacrest. Oh, you're asking how are Ryan Seacrest and my dad best bros? Allow me to enlighten you.

* * *

(FLASHBACK: ATHENS, GEORGIA - UNIVERSITY OF GEORGIA CAMPUS - 1992)

It was the first day of classes at University of Georgia in Athens, Georgia. We see an 18 year old Ray Rocket passing through the gates of the campus for the first time when he sees a man about his age getting picked on by the Big Men on Campus. He couldn't stand idly by and let this happen! He had to do something! Raymundo sprang right straight into action and rushed to the scene. "Leave him alone!", Raymundo shouted as he went into his Bruce Lee mode and totally destroyed the Big Men on Campus, knocking them to the ground. "There's plenty more where that came from, jerks!", Raymundo exclaimed as the bullies ran away. "Hey...you okay, bro?", he said as he pulled Ryan up. "I'm fine, thanks to you. Name's Ryan...Ryan Seacrest.", he introduced.

"Ray Rocket...but you can call me Raymundo.", Raymundo introduced himself.

"Best bros forever?"

"You know it, Ryan!"

* * *

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

(Otto's POV)

And that's how they became best bros...they've been like that ever since. Rocket Girl and Clio still treat him like he's a celebrity. That's to be expected because Ryan Seacrest IS a celebrity. He's the host of 'American Idol' and 'New Year's Rockin' Eve', dangflabbit! But to me, he's more than a celebrity, Ryan's family.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

This is incredible! We're with Ryan Seacrest and we get to be a part of our favorite holiday special! Clio and I still can't believe it! Alright, you caught us. We've been watching 'American Idol' since it debuted, but we never thought we'd be on the same show as Ryan Seacrest! Oh, and there's Twister kissing me. Don't know why, but some how Twister kissing me always calms me down when I flip out like I just did. Twist is so cute...and a great kisser, too! Anyway, we're at Times Square Studios being outfitted with our official 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' gear. Naturally Otto and Twister froze when they saw Clio and myself all decked out for tonight. Can Clio and I help it if we're so hot? I don't think so!

* * *

(Sam's POV)

This is just overwhelming right now! Sure, I've got Otto, Reggie, Twister, Clio and my girlfriend Trish...but there's also Ryan Seacrest and Jenny McCarthy here! Oh, did I mention that the biggest stars of 2015 are here? I see Wiz Khalifa, Charlie Puth, Demi Lovato, Luke Bryan and Carrie Underwood all here with us! Ordinarily, I would flip out...good thing I have Trish here to keep me cool. Just a peck on the cheek does the trick for now, but all bets are off when it comes to me and Trish come midnight!

* * *

(Clio's POV)

High noon in Times Square. 12 more hours to go. Just outside us, the ABC SuperSign has just started the countdown on the LED ribbons. Thankfully, it's not scrolling this year, so we can keep track of it. All we know is that it's going to be insane here in just a few hours!

* * *

(7 PM)

(Otto's POV)

7 PM for me and Rocket Girl normally means 'Jeopardy!' and 'Wheel of Fortune', but not tonight! Tonight, it's into the insanity that is Times Square New Year's Eve! We've stepped out of the warm Times Square Studios and into the cold concrete jungle of New York. The ball's been raised, the crowd is jumping, New York is more electric than it was when David Blaine pulled his 'Drowned Alive' stunt at Lincoln Center! In short...this is INSANE! Just before we stepped out, Twister and Reggie got called by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth to join them in their performance of 'See You Again' from 'Furious 7'. I remember when Twist and I took Reggie and Clio to see 'Furious 7' when it first opened. It was such an awesome movie! Epic stunts, major explosions, fast cars...it had everything Twister and I loved! Then, of course, came the Paul Walker tribute set to 'See You Again'. That's what got Twister and I all choked up. As soon as that tribute started, Rocket Girl took Twister in her arms and kissed him. Same went for Clio and I. After that, we all put 'See You Again' on our iPods and played it immediately following the final episode of our favorite show - 'Phineas and Ferb'. It was especially hard to lose the first post-Kim Possible show we all agreed on, but we all knew that we'd see them again. What we wouldn't give for a Time Wish right now, because we know what to use it on! The first act that we would see was the USO Show Troop performing a salute to the Armed Forces. This performance hit home for all of us. Sam's dad served in the Navy during the Gulf War, Twister's Uncle Miguel was a Marine in Vietnam and his Great Uncle Juan was in the Army during World War II. Clio's parents actually met on the battlefield during the Vietnam War. Her mom was an Air Force pilot, while her dad was a pilot in the Coast Guard. As for me and Reggie...you might not believe this, but before we came into the picture, our biological mother was a sniper in the Marines and our grandparents met while serving during World War II! Grandpa Clint was a Navy pilot while Grandma Patty was a tactical officer in the Air Force. Surprisingly, Trish is the only one of us with no relatives who served in the military, but even she couldn't help but smile at the salute to the Armed Forces. Anyway...IT'S SHOWTIME! Wish us luck!

* * *

(8:25 PM)

(Reggie's POV)

Didn't think you'd see me here, did ya? Well, you thought wrong! Twist and I are on stage with Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth, about to join them in performing their hit song 'See You Again' off the soundtrack to 'Furious 7'! Twister's with Charlie Puth on the piano/main vocals, while I'm with Wiz Khalifa on the rap parts of the song. Hopefully, my horrible singing voice doesn't wreck everything. Here we go! Oh, and after this, Clio's gonna be up with Daya doing 'Sit Still, Look Pretty', 'Hide Away' and 'Empire State of Mind'.

* * *

(General POV)

'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve' had just started and New York was charged up for the first major performance of the night. To introduce that act, of course, we had Ryan Seacrest, joined by Sam 'The Squid' Dullard and his girlfriend Trish Beckham! Sam had the honor of starting things off.

"No matter where you are, whether it's a quarter mile away or half way across the world... You'll always be with me... And you'll always be my brother...", Sam started.

"We heard Vin Diesel say that in 'Furious 7'", Trish continued before deferring to Ryan.

"There's a song from that film that has a special meaning to the cast and the guys who are about to perform for you right now. This was #1 around the world and is nominated for a Golden Globe Award...", Ryan continued.

"GET READY, NEW YORK CITY!", Sam exclaimed, causing the crowd to roar.

"Performing 'See You Again' live in Times Square, give it up for Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth, joined by our friends - Reggie Rocket and Twister Rodriguez!", Trish finished with the crowd cheering as the opening piano melody played.

* * *

(Key - Charlie Puth: Normal text; Twister: **Bold** ; Wiz Khalifa: _Italics_ ; Reggie: Underline; If 2 or more people are singing at the same time, those text formats will be used)

(Song: 'See You Again' - Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth)

(piano lead)

 **It's been a long day**

 **without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

We've come a long way

From where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Man, who knew, all the planes we flew

good things we've been through

that I'd be standing right here talking to you

about another path

 _I know we'd love to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days, hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place_

 _How can we not talk about family_

 _when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through_

 _you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

It's been a long day

without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

 **We've come a long way**

 **From where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **Oh,oh,oh,oh**

 **Oh,oh,oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

 **Oooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

 **ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**

 **Oooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

 _First you both go out your way_

 _and the vibe is feeling strong_

 _What's small turned to a friendship_

 _A friendship turned to a bond_

 _That bond will never be broken_

 _That love will never be lost_

And when brotherhood come first

Then the line will never be crossed

Established it on our own

When that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reached

So remember me when I'm gone

 _How can we not talk about family_

 _when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through_

 _you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 **So let the light guide your way, yeah**

 **Hold every memory as you go**

And every road you take will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day (It's been a long day)

without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again ( _I'll tell you all about it_ )

 **We've come a long way** (Yeah, we came a long way)

 **From where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again** _(I see you again)_

 **Oh,oh,oh,oh**

 **Oh,oh,oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

 **Oooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

 **ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**

 **Oooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

 **Oh,oh,oh,oh**

 **Oh,oh,oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

 **Oooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

 **ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**

 **Oooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

* * *

(Twister's POV)

Wow! I just can't believe Rocket Girl and I sang with Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth in Times Square on New Year's Eve! This is insane! Just as the song ended, I got up from the piano, kissed Reggie and we held up a big sign that read 'For Paul' on one side and 'For Phineas and Ferb' on the other side, both in the 'Fast and Furious' font (Otto's idea, not mine!). And get this...Wiz and Charlie even signed our copies of the 'Furious 7' DVD! MEGA SCORE! Now to see how Clio screws up her favorite song - 'Hide Away', and one of Reggie's favorites - 'Empire State of Mind'.

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Jeez, I'm a nervous wreck right now! I'm about to be on stage with Daya performing my favorite song - 'Hide Away', along with one of Rocket Girl's favorites - 'Empire State of Mind'. I honestly hope that what Sam said about your vocal cords freezing up isn't true because that would suck right about now. "Hey, Clio! You ready, girlfriend?", I hear Daya ask me. I give her a thumbs up as I jump on stage, ready to roll. Originally, it was supposed to be Reggie singing 'Hide Away' as a way to 'Swift' Trent, who's back in Ocean Shores (but is probably watching at home). But since Reggie got tapped to sing 'See You Again' with Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth, she asked me to take her place for this one. So instead, it's me doing the 'Swifting'. Taylor Swift, I hope to do you proud tonight.

(Note: If I remember correctly, and reviewers who saw Daya's performance, you can help me out on this one; I believe the performance order was 'Sit Still, Look Pretty', 'Hide Away' and 'Empire State of Mind') (Look up those songs on YouTube, they're pretty good! (Oh, and imagine Clio singing those songs with Daya, then tell me what you thought about this one)) (I'm only gonna do 'Empire State of Mind', since that's the only one that I haven't found Daya's full performance of online (plus, it fits the scene.))

(Song: 'Empire State of Mind' - Daya featuring Clio Rodriguez (originally sung by Alicia Keys))

(Key: Daya - Normal text; Clio - **Bold** ; Both - _Italics_ )

(piano lead)

 **Oooh, New York**

 **Oooh, New York**

Grew up in a town

That is as famous as a place

of movie scenes

Noise is always loud

There are sirens all around

And the streets are mean

 **If I can make it here**

 **I can make it anywhere**

 **That's what they say**

 **See my face in lights**

 **Or my name in marquees**

 **Down on Broadway**

Even if it ain't all seems

I got a pocketful of dreams

Baby, I'm from...

 _New York_

 _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

 _There's nothing you can't do_

 _Now you're in New York_

 _These streets will make_

 _you feel brand new_

 _Big lights will inspire you_

 _Let's hear it for New York, New York_

 _New York_

 **On the avenue**

 **There's never a curfew**

 **Ladies work so hard**

 **Such a melting pot**

 **On the corner selling rock**

 **Preachers pray to God**

Hail a gypsy cab

Takes me down from Harlem

to the Brooklyn Bridge

Someone sleeps tonight

with a hunger far more

Than an empty fridge

 **I'm gonna make it by any means**

 **I got a pocketful of dreams**

 **Baby, I'm from...**

 _New York_

 _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

 _There's nothing you can't do_

 _Now you're in New York_

 _These streets will make_

 _you feel brand new_

 _Big lights will inspire you_

 _Let's hear it for New York, New York_

 _New York_

One hand in the air

For the big city

Street lights, big dreams

all looking pretty

No place in the world

that can compare

Put your lighters in the air

Everybody say yeah, yeah...

 _New York_

 _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

 _There's nothing you can't do_

 _Now you're in New York_

 _These streets will make_

 _you feel brand new_

 _Big lights will inspire you_

 _Let's hear it for New York, New York_

 _New York_

(Reggie's POV)

Clio, you did me and Alicia Keys proud! That was amazing! But you're not done yet, girlfriend! You're still going on stage with Demi Lovato next hour...just don't screw up, 'kay?

* * *

 **Oh boy...the pressure's really on Clio now! Can she handle it? Find out next time! Once again, I do not own anything in this story, I'm simply borrowing it, and borrowing is okay as long as you return it (Spongebob reference ahoy!) or give credit to the original owners, which I have done. Third chapter is on its way, so STAY TUNED!**


	3. Reggie? A Swiftie?

**Hey, everyone! Been a while since I've gotten to this one...yeah, it's where I left it. Good. Anyway, not to spoil anything for the chapter but...Reggie outs herself as the last thing you'd expect her to be here.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Otto's log: Date - December 31, 2015. Time: 8:50 PM. Clio had just gotten back from performing on stage with this chick, Daya. They both sounded great together, but I gotta give props to my girl Clio for keeping her cool up there in front of a million people here in New York. She just makes me so proud to call her my girlfriend. Anyway...if you thought it was crazy now, just wait another 2 hours. That's when they'll be premiering a new Taylor Swift music video here in New York...and I just said that out loud in front of my sister and my girlfriend, didn't I? Here come the fangirl screams.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Oh...my...gosh! Can this night be any more spectacular? There's a who's who of 2015, the world famous Times Square Ball Drop, we're in New York City with Ryan Seacrest and Jenny McCarthy...now Otto confirms that they'll be premiering a new Taylor Swift music video here tonight?! What more can I say except...YES! I've never told this to anyone other than Clio and Otto, but I am a huge Taylor Swift fan. I have all her albums. Otto even stood in line at Target for 9 hours just to get the newest T-Swift album when it came out for my birthday. I can't stop listening to 'Wildest Dreams', 'Style' and 'Shake It Off'! LOVE 'EM! Oh, and get this...you know my boyfriend Twister, right? Well, with Otto's help, he took me, Clio and Otto to see T-Swift in Los Angeles for my Sweet 16! Can you say BEST BOYFRIEND EVER?! That's because he is! Love ya, Twist! Oh yeah...got my iPod on. You're asking what I'm listening to? Nothing too cool, just 'Same Old Love' by Selena Gomez. I just love her! Loved her on 'Wizards of Waverly Place', which just so happens to be my all-time favorite Disney live-action show, next to 'Hannah Montana'. Why do you think I stay up past 10 every night? Not just to annoy Otto...but to watch my choice Disney shows! And I...probably shouldn't have said that out loud because now Otto and Twister are both onto me. In the words of Dr. Doofenshmirtz...CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Did I hear right? Reggie's a Selena Gomez fan? I must've rubbed off on her a bit too much. But hey...Top 40 songs are in the Top 40 for a reason. Anyway, I've got even more pressure on me in just about 30 minutes from now...because I'm gonna be on stage singing with Demi Lovato for 'New Year's Rockin' Eve'. I would say "How lucky can a girl get?", but it's more like "How nervous can a girl get?" I'm willing to bet anything that Reggie's saving something for when she, Otto, Twister and Sam go on to play 'Imagine' just before midnight. It's tradition here, ya know! Why? Because John Lennon was assassinated here in New York in December of 1980. We always hate when a genius is cut down in his prime...but when it's a Beatle, it hurts even more. I just hope that me, Sam, my cousin, boyfriend and best friend can do John Lennon proud.

* * *

(9:34 PM)

(General POV)

Well, it's that time! Time for another performance in Times Square - this time from former Disney star Demi Lovato. In all honesty, when Reggie, Trish and Clio heard that name, they flipped out! If you think Reggie exposing herself as a Lovatic (Demi Lovato fan) is bad, just wait until the new T-Swift music video debuts! Oh, speaking of Clio...she's on stage once again. In Kim Possible's 'Monique-speak', the pressure just went from 'so?' to 'WOAH!' for Clio. No time to think of that now, though. It's showtime!

(You can search up Lovato's performance on 'New Year's Rockin' Eve 2016' online if you want to have the songs in play for this part. All you need to know for this one is that Demi and Clio would be alternating stanzas with both of them singing the choruses of 'Cool For The Summer' and 'Confident'.)

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Wow, just wow! I sang with Daya earlier and now I got to sing with Demi Lovato! This night just keeps getting better! Oh, and in about an hour now, you're gonna hear some major screaming when the new Taylor Swift music video debuts right here in Times Square! I think we're about to break New York! I think Reggie and Trish would agree - this was so worth shaving our legs for. What? Reg, Trish and I have been shaving our legs since we were 12! And I probably shouldn't have said that in front of Otto. He wants none of it, neither do Twister and Sam when it comes to Reggie and Trish. Personally, I don't blame 'em. Not one bit.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

This may sound crazy, but I think I heard Clio mention shaving her legs in front of me. Must've been too focused on her up on stage. I really hit the jackpot when it comes to girls. Clio's SO HOT! Twister, please don't kill me! Actually, I think I'm gonna give her that promise ring at midnight. Wish me luck!

* * *

(10:30 PM)

(Trish's POV)

So, Luke Bryan is on stage right now doing his hits 'Move' and 'That's My Kind of Night'. Otto, Twister...whatever you do...DON'T SING THOSE SONGS! You're just gonna mess them up like you did with Florida-Georgia Line's songs last year when we watched this at the Shore Shack! And...off they go. Those two clowns never listen. They never learn. Reggie, Clio...your boyfriends are total wackos. I'm just glad we're going inside after the T-Swift music video! It's mad cold out here! Picked a bad day to go out with no jacket.

* * *

(10:50 PM)

(Reggie's POV)

Well, here we go! This is what Clio and I have been waiting for! The music video for Taylor Swift's song 'Out Of The Woods' is about to debut! Our guys better be ready for some massive fangirling!

(Clio's POV)

AAAAH! This is amazing! New music video from Taylor Swift coming up in 3...2...1!

(Otto's POV)

Aw, nuts...Twist, I think our girls just outed themselves as Swifties. See what I gotta deal with when it comes to my sister? She just flat out annoys me to no end, having her alarm set to her Taylor Swift CDs, turning her TV up whenever Taylor performs and even singing along to Taylor Swift songs! It's just insane!

(Twister's POV)

I hear ya, Otto-man. Clio's no different.

(Reggie's POV)

This is just too cool! Love it! Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods?

(Clio's POV)

...Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet, in the clear yet?...

* * *

(General POV)

Just the mere mention of Taylor Swift will set Reggie and Clio off. You've been warned.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 3! Reggie's just been outed as a Swiftie! If that's not the last thing you'd expect from Rocket Girl, I don't know what is!**

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon! STAY TUNED!**


	4. A Short Break

**Finally getting around to updating this one! I got about 2-3 more chapters to go after this one and I'll be done! Oh, I've got a sequel to this coming up for this New Year's Eve! I'll get started on it just as soon as I know what the lineup will be like for Times Square New Year's Eve 2017. Anyway...ROLL IT!**

* * *

(11 PM)

(Otto's POV)

Otto's log - 12/31/2015. Time: 11 PM. Location: Times Square Studios, New York City. Man, am I glad to be out of the cold and out of that madness! Seriously, watching 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve' on TV is one thing, but being in Times Square, in the middle of the action...THAT'S A WHOLE NEW ANIMAL! This really is unlike anything Rocket Girl and I have experienced in our lives! Meeting Tony Hawk has nothing on this! Anyway, you might be asking yourself why we're back inside Times Square Studios...it's just to get out of the cold. Plus, there's hot chocolate here! MEGA SCORE! What a way for us to warm up! Now if only Rocket Girl and I didn't burn our mouths. Let me tell you, Clio sure got a laugh out of that miscue! Glad I could get a laugh out of my girl! Speaking of which, where is Clio? If I had to guess, she's watching 'Austin and Ally'. That is her favorite show, after all.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Glad we're out of the cold...but, man! I wish someone would've warned us about the hot chocolate! Note to self - next time, wait at least two minutes before taking a sip of hot chocolate. Oh, hey! 'Austin and Ally' is on! If Otto ever found out that I watch 'Austin and Ally', he'd almost certainly get his payback on me for writing that scathing article in my 'Zine 5 years ago exposing him as an immature brat who still sleeps with Mr. Timothy Tidwell! 'There's No Way I Can Make It With Out Ya, Do It Without Ya, Be Here Without Ya!'

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Well, my boyfriend just burned himself on hot chocolate. Nice goin', Otto! Can't help but laugh at him right now. I'm sorry, but Otto not learning from his mistakes is just too funny! I know it's wrong to laugh at him for that, but it's just right! Oh, I see that dirty look you're shooting me, Reggie. I see that! I know what that look means...don't make fun of Otto! SWEET! 'Austin and Ally' is on! Everyone, especially Otto, knows that's my favorite show! That theme song is stuck in my head! 'When The Crowd Wants More, I Bring On The Thunder! 'Cause You Got My Back And I'm Not Goin' Under! You're My Point, You're My Guard, You're The Perfect Chord And I See Our Names Together On Every Billboard!' Don't tell anyone, but I think Otto watches this show too...but only because he thinks Laura Marano reminds him of me. Otto and his out of control hormones. As for me, Austin is totally Otto! I can't lie about that! Austin is Otto, Otto is Austin...they are one!

* * *

(General POV)

'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve' was on a break for local news, which meant it was the perfect time for Otto and co. to head back inside and warm up. Let's not forget that they still have performances from Carrie Underwood and Elton John plus the world famous Times Square Ball drop coming up! The ball for 2015-2016 was to feature crystals with a pattern called 'The Gift of Wonder'. Their starburst design is meant to symbolize mankind's fascination with the unknown. Sam, being the 'Star Trek' fan that he is, went nuts over the new crystal pattern. This worried the rest of the crew. Ryan and Jenny asked if Sam was alright, to which Otto responded..."Dr. Spock strikes again."

After a few rounds of hot chocolate, some hijinx with Otto and Clio (and Twister and Reggie, to an extent) and an episode of 'Austin and Ally', it was time to head back outside for the final performances of the night...one of which would reunite No Worries for a special performance of John Lennon's iconic song 'Imagine' to honor those who have felt the pain of violence from terrorists or through riots in the past year.

* * *

(Twister's POV)

Aw, man! Totally forgot we were doing John Lennon's 'Imagine' tonight! What if I screw up? What if Reggie laughs at me? I can't have her do that! I'm not sure if I can do this! I'm freakin' out now, Otto-man! I'm freakin' out!

* * *

(Otto's POV)

30 minutes 'til I turn 16 and my best bro's freaking out over us performing 'Imagine'...just great! Will you chill out, Twister! We can handle this! Besides, Rocket Girl's gonna be right by your side! No need to be nervous, Twist!

* * *

(General POV)

Now it's out of the frying pan and back into the 30 degree tundra of Times Square. Half an hour from now, it'll be a brand new year. And for Otto Rocket, once that ball drops...he'll be 16.

* * *

 **Well, there it is! Chapter 4 complete! Got another chapter or 2 and I'll be done with this, then I can start planning the sequel...OOPS! I spilled too soon, didn't I? Anyway...CATCH YA LATER, SHOOBIES! ROCK ON!**


	5. Imagine a Happy New Year

**Here it is! The finale of 'Times Square Takeover'! So glad to finally get this done as we are now 3 months away from New Year's Rockin' Eve 2017 and I can't wait to find out who'll be on this year's show! ROLL IT!**

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Otto's log - New Year's Eve. Timestamp: 11:30 PM. Looking at that Aquafina countdown clock on the ABC SuperSign here in Times Square, we are...29 minutes, 38 seconds from 2016. This half hour, Carrie Underwood's coming on with 'Smoke Break', 'Heartbeat' and 'Before He Cheats'. I can already hear Trish freaking out. She's a big Carrie Underwood fan, ya know! Oh, if you're wondering what I'm hiding in my coat pocket...let me show you. It's a promise ring. I intend to give it to Clio at the stroke of midnight. After seeing how serious Twist and Rocket Girl have been this year, I need to take my relationship with Clio much more seriously. I feel as though this is step 1. After Carrie's done on stage, it's over to us as No Worries reunites for a pair of Beatles hits with 'Let It Be' and the traditional playing of John Lennon's iconic 'Imagine'. To be blatantly honest with you...I'm mondo nervous! What say you, Twist?

* * *

(Twister's POV)

I'm with ya, Otto-man! I get that it's tradition to play 'Imagine' here before midnight, but I highly doubt anyone - be it Taio Cruz in 2011, Pat Monahan with Train in 2013, Cee Lo Green in 2012, OAR in 2015 or even Melissa Etheridge in 2014...had to do it with their significant other present! You and I have our girlfriends here! Talk about pressure, dude!

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Well, this is it! It's 11:32 PM, we're 28 minutes from the New Year, 7 minutes from Carrie Underwood taking the stage and with it, Trish absolutely freaking out. At 11:50, we're all taking the stage to sing 'Let It Be' and 'Imagine' to honor those who were struck by the acts of violence committed by terror groups at home and abroad over the past year. If you thought Otto and Twister were nervous, imagine how Clio and I feel!

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Rocket Girl and I are literally about to explode! I can't believe we're doing 'Imagine' just before midnight! This is incredible! It's a huge honor! OAR did it last year, Melissa Etheridge did it in 2014, Train in 2013, Taio Cruz in 2011...and there was one who sang 'Imagine' here in 2012, but we agreed not to mention him. Unfortunately, my dorky cousin mentioned him. Can't even trust my own cousin to keep a secret. Nice goin', MAURICE!

* * *

(Twister)

DON'T CALL ME MAURICE!

* * *

(11:39 PM)

(General POV)

Well, this is it! The next to last performance of the night. This one's coming from former 'American Idol' winner and country music superstar Carrie Underwood. Underwood released her new album, 'Storyteller', earlier in the year and Trish, as she will do when a new Carrie album comes out, waited in line for 10 hours at Target just to get it! Talk about a dedicated fan! The set starts with 'Smoke Break', a song that seems to connect with Trish. She's a hard-working girl, trying to keep her man. Trish doesn't smoke, but sometimes she just needs a break from the never-ending grind of her life. Next up came 'Heartbeat'. This actually described how Twister and Reggie hooked up. Trent stood Reggie up at the 8th grade formal. Twister was having none of Trent's shenanigans, so to help Reggie get back on her feet, he asked her to dance. Afterwards, Twister told Reggie he was in love with her. Reggie responded by kissing him on the lips and the two immediately began dating and have been for about 2 years now. Finally came 'Before He Cheats', connecting to every girl's fear...the guy cheating on his girlfriend. Clio and Reggie feared that outcome the most because Otto and Twister together are a disasterous duo. Who knows what they could pull? Trish was still freaking out over Carrie Underwood, even after she finished her performance! Otto checked the big Aquafina countdown clock afterwards...15 minutes to 2016, 5 minutes to their performance.

* * *

(Otto)

Guys, we gotta get moving!

* * *

(Reggie)

Snap! Otto's right! We're due on stage in...4 MINUTES! Let's go everyone!

* * *

(11:50 PM)

10 minutes. In 10 minutes, it would be 2016. In 10 minutes, Otto would BE 16. It would be the year of 16 for Otto and it would all start in just 10 minutes from now. First comes the reunion of No Worries as they play The Beatles' 'Let It Be' and John Lennon's 'Imagine'. Reggie would be on piano accompanied by Otto on his guitar for 'Let It Be', then the rest of the group - Sam, Twister and Clio - would join in for 'Imagine'.

* * *

(Reggie)

NEW YORK CITY! How are ya feelin' tonight? So glad to be ringing in this New Year with you guys!

* * *

(Otto)

We all do the best we can each and every year, learning from our past to be better in the future...New York, with all you've been through, your spirit's never been broken.

* * *

(Reggie)

What's happened has happened...and what will be will be. So what we say is...LET IT BE.

* * *

 _When I find myself in times of trouble_

 _Mother Mary comes to me_

 _Speaking words of wisdom_

 _Let It Be_

 _And in my hour of darkness_

 _She is standing right in front of me_

 _Speaking words of wisdom_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Whisper words of wisdom_

 _Let It Be_

 _And when the brokenhearted people_

 _living in the world agree_

 _There will be an answer_

 _Let It Be_

 _For though they may be parted_

 _There is still a chance that they will see_

 _There will be an answer_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _There will be an answer_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Whisper words of wisdom_

 _Let It Be_

* * *

 ** _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MY BROTHER...OTTO ROCKET!_**

* * *

(General POV)

On Reggie's cue, Otto came to the center of the stage and dazzled the crowd with his guitar solo, matching perfectly with his sister's piano playing. It was almost as if Otto was channeling Carlos Santana himself!

* * *

(Reggie)

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Whisper words of wisdom_

 _Let It Be_

 _And when the night is cloudy_

 _There is still a light that shines on me_

 _Shine until tomorrow_

 _Let It Be_

 _I wake up to the sound of music_

 _Mother Mary comes to me_

 _Speaking words of wisdom_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _There will be an answer_

 _Let It Be_

* * *

 ** _LET ME HEAR YA, TIMES SQUARE!_**

* * *

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Let It Be_

 _Whisper words of wisdom_

 _Let It Be_

* * *

So this next song means so much to each and every one of us, especially with what's happened in the world over the past year. We feel it's only right that we come together more than we do now. The words of this song always strike a cord with us, even with 2015 ending and 2016 starting. Thank you for making all this happen and Happy New Year, everyone! Please sing along with us. This is 'Imagine'.

* * *

(Key: Reggie - Normal Text; Clio - **Bold** ; Both - _**Bold Italic**_ )

Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today

 **Imagine there's no countries**

 **It isn't hard to do**

 **Nothing to kill or die for**

 **and no religion too**

 _ **Imagine all the people**_

 _ **Living life in peace**_

 _ **You may say I'm a dreamer**_

 _ **But I'm not the only one**_

 _ **I hope someday you join us**_

 _ **And the world will be as one**_

 **Imagine no possessions**

 **I wonder if you can**

 **No need for greed or hunger**

 **A brotherhood of man**

 _ **Imagine all the people**_

 _ **Sharing all the world**_

 _ **You may say I'm a dreamer**_

 _ **But I'm not the only one**_

 _ **I hope someday you join us**_

 _ **And the world will live as one**_

* * *

(General POV)

The No Worries reunion was a success! Everyone huddled together on stage to wish the crowd a Happy New Year before reconvening on the 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' stage to interview the performers. Then...came the big moment. 1 MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT! Otto, take it away, count us down to the New Year!

* * *

(Otto)

I can't believe it every time we come to this moment. All the world stops to reflect on the year gone by and look ahead to the New Year. Coming up on 30 seconds left until we do it! A million plus here in Times Square tonight! Get ready to count together from 20! We're at 25 seconds now! Here we go! 20! 19! 18! 17! 16! 15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

(General POV)

MIDNIGHT! 2015 is in the rear-view mirror and welcome to 2016! A ton of confetti is falling over Times Square while on stage, Otto's down on one knee to give the promise ring to Clio, who happily accepts and proceeds to share a New Year's makeout session with him. Meanwhile, Twister and Reggie and Sam and Trish are in the midst of New Year's makeout sessions of their own as Frank Sinatra's 'New York, New York' plays in the background. All of a sudden, Clio, Reggie, Sam, Twister and Trish all wish Otto a happy birthday.

* * *

(Otto)

Thanks, you guys. A guy couldn't have asked for better friends...a better sister or a better girlfriend. YOU GUYS ROCK! Hey, Uncle Ryan...SAME TIME NEXT YEAR?

* * *

(General POV)

YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, OTTO!

* * *

 **And with that, the Times Square Takeover is complete! And just in time, too! Times Square New Year's Eve 2017 is less than a month from starting production! Now I can start planning the sequel! SEE YA THEN, SHOOBIES!**


End file.
